1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pullout assembly for a tall cupboard including a stationary U-shaped rail securable to a cupboard and having vertical side checks and support rollers which are provided in a region of an end side of the stationary rail and which project above the vertical side cheeks of the stationary rail, a pullout U-shaped rail telescopically arrange within the stationary rail in a nested relationship therewith and securable to an underside of a pullout section of the cupboard, the pullout rail being provided on its opposite outer sides in its rear region with running rollers which project downwardly beneath a foot web connecting opposite side cheeks of the pullout rail, and at least one intermediate U-shaped rail arranged between the stationary and pullout rails in a nested relationship therewith and having opposite cheeks provided at their upper edges with horizontal T-shaped flanges, the intermediate rail being provided in its front region with support rollers projecting vertically above the T-shaped flanges and in its rear region with running rollers projecting vertically beneath a foot web connecting the opposite cheeks of the pullout rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pullout slide assembly of the type described above is disclosed in a prospect of a firm "Peka Metal AG" of February, 1996. In this assembly, the U-shaped pullout rail is so arranged that its open side faces downwardly and the side flanges are received between rollers of the central or intermediate rail. To take into the account different depths of the tall cupboards, several pullout slide assemblies with different lengths need be employed, with the pullout assemblies distinguishing from each other only by their length. As a rule, ten and more pullout slide assemblies of the same type but having a different length have been used, with a difference in length between two separate assemblies amounting to 50 mm. Thus, for a depth range from 400 to 1000 mm, ten or more pullout assemblies were required. The need for a large number of pullout slide assemblies led to a large expenditure of material and required a large storage space.
A rolling guide for such an assembly is disclosed in German publication DE 34 25 517A1. In the assembly disclosed in this German document, braking and/or stop means in a form of a braking member, which is secured on the inner rail, is used, which can be actuated even when the maximum displacement the inner rail with respect to the outer rail has not been effected. To this end, an elongate slot is provided in the inner rail and within which the braking member, which can be secured in a desired position, is arbitrary displaceable. The longitudinal displacement of the braking member permits to determine when the action of the braking member takes place with regard to the desired braking and an end position locking. For pullout assemblies for tall cupboards, this solution is neither applicable nor can it be transferred to the pullout slide assembly of the above-described type.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a pullout slide assembly of the above-described type which would be capable of being used for a larger depth range while having a single predetermined length, so that it can be used for tall cupboards having different depths.